


По следам Диснея

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - Fandom, Fairytales, Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Принцы и принцессы

Принц не любит принцессу -   
Так просто не честно! -   
Принцесса не любит принца.  
Принц не любит принцессу,  
Это не интересно,  
А им скоро жениться.

У принцессы веснушки,   
Но она не дурнушка,  
Принцесса всегда веселится.  
А у принца фингалы,  
Принц играл в древних галлов,  
Принц играл - а им скоро жениться.

Все семнадцать принцессе,   
Принц немного моложе,  
Но достаточно, чтоб обоим им злиться.  
Принц моложе принцессы,  
Будет он не на месте,  
Он моложе - но им ведь жениться!

Принц сбегает из дома,  
Все давно уж готово,  
Принц идет веселиться.  
А принцесса давно уж  
За любимого замуж  
Без сомнений стремится.

Но принцессы примеряют   
Платья свадебные белые  
Не для тех, кого любили.  
Принцев в замки возвращают  
Их умы и души смелые,  
Для того, что б их женили.


	2. Песенка дочери Бель и Чудища

У каждой девушки есть принц мечты,  
А если девушка - принцесса?!  
И принца ждать невиданной красы  
Мне ну совсем, совсем не интересно!

От мамы - тяга к приключениям,  
А от отца досталась стать,  
Пусть не могу постигнуть все учения,   
Зато любого я могу достать!

И вот, томлюсь я замка жизнью мирной,  
Я жажду бурь и катастроф!  
А ждут меня пары воды эфирной,  
Да стариков-поэтов пара строф...

У матери с отцом была красивая лав-стори,  
Ну а сейчас забыли обо всем...  
И время мне писать свою историю,  
Со мной, смелее, в путь пойдем!

И прошлое в прошлом, но я-то не прошлое,  
Что будет завтра - не дано нам знать.  
Ну что ж, любимые, пока, всего хорошего,  
Пора свою легенду мне создать!


End file.
